The present disclosure relates to vehicles, and more particularly to utility vehicles. It is known to provide utility vehicles which are 4 wheel drive and 6 wheel drive. It is desired to provide a vehicle which is easily convertible between the two. It would also be preferred to have such features as independent suspension systems available.
An exemplary vehicle is a vehicle having a base portion and a modular portion. In an exemplary embodiment, a vehicle is convertible between a base vehicle, such as a four wheel vehicle, and an extended vehicle, such as a six wheel vehicle.
Utility vehicles are available which comprise a plurality of ground engagement members, a main frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members, an operator area supported by the main frame, the operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. For example, a utility vehicle of the type disclosed above is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,507.
The present disclosure further discloses a modular frame supported by a second portion of the ground engaging members, where the modular frame is removably coupled to the main frame through at least three spaced apart connections which substantially prevent the modular subsection from pivoting relative to the main frame when the modular subsection is coupled to the main frame.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a utility vehicle is disclosed, comprising a plurality of ground engagement members; a main frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members; a modular frame supported by a second portion of the ground engaging members; an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members; and an operator area supported by the main frame. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement. The operator area further including steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members. The operator area further including engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. The modular frame being removably coupled to the main frame through at least three spaced apart connections which substantially prevent the modular subsection from pivoting relative to the main frame when the modular subsection is coupled to the main frame.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a utility vehicle is disclosed. The utility vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members; a main frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members; a modular frame supported by a second portion of the ground engaging members; and an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the first portion of the plurality of ground engaging members and to at least one of the second portion of the plurality of ground engaging members. The modular frame being removably coupled to the main frame through at least three spaced apart connections which substantially prevent the modular subsection from pivoting relative to the main frame when the modular subsection is coupled to the main frame.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is disclosed. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members; a frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members; an engine supported by the frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members; an operator area supported by the main frame and at least a first suspension system operatively coupled to a first ground engaging member and the frame. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. The first suspension system including a control arm moveably coupled to the frame and moveably coupled to the first ground engaging member and a shock member moveably coupled to the frame and moveably coupled to the control arm. The frame and the control arm cooperate to provide multiple shock orientations.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of configuring a vehicle is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a functional base vehicle portion; providing a modular vehicle portion; and coupling a modular frame of the modular vehicle portion to a main frame of the functional base vehicle portion to substantially prevent the modular frame from pivoting relative to the main frame. The functional base portion including a first plurality of ground engaging members, the main frame supported by the first plurality of ground engaging members, an engine supported by the main frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the first plurality of ground engaging members; and an operator area supported by the main frame. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the first plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. The modular vehicle portion including a second plurality of ground engaging members and a modular frame supported by the second plurality of ground engaging members.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a utility vehicle is provided. The utility vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members arranged on a front axle, a rear axle, and at least one intermediate axle; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to the vehicle; a first differential operably coupled to two of the plurality of ground engagement members; a transmission operably coupled to the engine; a first drive shaft operably coupled to the transmission and to the first differential; a parking brake having a disc coupled to the drive shaft; and a control module coupled to the first differential and the parking brake. The control module locking the first differential in response to a detection that the parking brake has been set.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a utility vehicle is disclosed. The utility vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members arranged on a front axle, a rear axle, and at least one intermediate axle; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; and an engine supported by the frame and configured to provide power to at least the rear axle through a first differential. The rear axle includes at least a first ground engaging member positioned on a first side of the first differential and at least a second ground engaging member positioned on a second side of the first differential. The utility vehicle further comprising an operator area supported by the main frame. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. The utility vehicle further comprising a first suspension operatively coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame and a second suspension operatively coupling the second ground engaging member to the frame. The second suspension being independent of the first suspension.
The above mentioned and other features of this invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, where:
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.